deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E135 - Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E135 - Q&A Cage VS Falcon on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC135. This episode is sponsored by Hims (Get started for just $5 at http://ForHims.com/castED) and Honey (Get Honey for free at http://joinhoney.com/cast). This Episode aired on July 9, 2019. We address your questions about the Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon fight, we talk about our new DEATH BATTLE Game, DBX is back and our writer Genevieve pays us a visit! 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Genevieve and Sam Mitchell are the hosts. 1. Cage vs Falcon Q&A 1.1. Q: Isn't Falcon using the Blue Falcon to win cheating? No, it's part of his usual arsenal (not to mention iconic), and is not mentioned at all in the final argument for his victory. 1.2. Q: If Johnny's Full Power wasn't limited to being Elder God Kryptonite, would he have won? A: Maybe. It would have been a closer fight and they would have scaled closer to Raiden's explosion feat and some of Raiden's crazier feats. Regardless, they claim that would be changing how his powers work, so that would be "inconsistent". 1.3. Q: Why isn't Falcon's reaction time for driving his car at such high speeds not mentioned? Aren't you lowballing him by doing so? A: They did mention it, but they cannot always find specific numbers for their speeds or other stats. Either way, the feats they listed for both combatants show they can react at mach speeds. 1.4. Q: Why use Anime Falcon but Game Johnny? Isn't that contradictory? A: Johnny's lore comes mainly from the games, but they did look at the other sources. Johnny also exists in two timelines, so they use feats for both. Either way, the details for Johnny are clearly shown in all sources. Falcon, on the other hand, is primarily shown in racing games that have conflicting stories (With the F-Zero canon, there's a "big accident" that causes the sport to go underground before reemerging to the public. At which point Falcon begins his career relative to the incident changes game to game) and a non-canon fighting game. Hence, the anime is used for his fighting skills. 1.5. Q: Why Aang vs Edward Elric? A: It's a super requested episode and was almost done last season, but it lost to Sora vs Pitt because they wanted to make sure the custom sprite animation they would inevitably need was ready and good. 2. What's going on 2.1. RTX Austin 2019 - SA crew Chad & Sam: Super fun but super exhausted. 2.2. Fan Art 2.2.1. By Darearms 2.2.2. By AnarchyHamster 2.3. Death Battle the Card Game 2.3.1. The card sets were sold out within 24 hours 2.3.2. The card game is about two opponents creating a character on each side, equip the character with weapons, armors and skills, and fight each other. 2.3.3. There were 50 die in the game. They are very colourful, but they are not candies. 2.3.4. There will be expansion packs. 2.4. DBX 2.4.1. A short sneak peek 2.4.2. The new DBX is premiering as Gohan VS Superboy on 13 July 2019. 3. Community Death Battle - Superboy vs Teen Gohan 3.1. Team Superboy 3.2. Team Teen Gohan 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. The DBX let the audience choose who wins in a DBX. 3.3.2. There is an alternate ending for every DBX matchup. 3.3.3. For the next 9 ~ 10 episodes, every week after this week there will be a DBX episode poll. 3.3.4. Sam is fascinated about Son Gohan being cool again (esp. he is half-human half-Saiyan) so that a lot of characters can be made cool again - including Yamcha. 4. Next Community Death Battle - To be announced in the match video of the first DBX 2019. 5. Genevieve 5.1. She joined Rooster Teeth as an intern for Top 10. The she quickly got adapted. And Screwattack kept her for DEATH BATTLE!. The first script she was really in charge is Aquaman VS Namor. Genevieve also did Captain Marvel VS Shazam and she laughed over her own jokes. 5.2. Different scriptwrights have different styles. Genevieve has weird puns, Liam has cool math. 5.3. Genevieve's script review is longer than others because she always makes much pun. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast